June 30 1919
by cinnamon0478
Summary: Klaroline AU Caroline meets Klaus in a bar. The time is June, 30. 1919. Will it be only one night or more?


_Okay, first of all sorry because of this shitty story..I can't write sex scenes, I'm sorry! Umm...Well, originally this story wasn't planned to Caroline and Klaus so probably it'll be very confusing. I'm sorry._

* * *

She was only a vampire who lived in...Well it is hard to tell because once she was in Europe once in the USA. It was from where she wanted to live. Now she was in New Orleans. The time is June 30. 1919. End of the I. World War. In these times everybody was dancing, drinking...Simply having fun and enjoying their life.  
Caroline -because this was her name- was born in 895 and was turned in 919. The ancien Rome or Greece, the middle ages, the big Dracula-thing..If they would know that Dracula wasn't the one vampire people would probably burn everybody who seemed like a vampire. It'd be worse than the witch burning. If they only would know that witches weren't the only supernatural creatures...But let's not talk about such negligible things. Back to our dear vampire. The curly, golden haired, deep-blue eyed, porcelain skinned murderer...Caroline who looked like a 24 years old innocent, little girl. But she was different..She killed everybody who irritated her human or not it didn't matter for her. But now back to the "present".

She walked into a bar or much more into a place where she could find yummy "foods". This place was full with supernatural creatures and with brave or much more idiot humans. She was in a blood-red dress with a long white necklace, black feathers in her hair, her gloves was in the same colour. She heard the jazz music. Everybody was dancing or drinking from glasses or humans it didn't matter here. She walked to the bar slowly. In the corner a guy was staring at her. Curly blonde hair, blue eyes and an elegant white tux wit ha handsome face.

Caroline smirked to herself. She knew that men would do everything to her especially those who knew her. She drank her drink and went to him. To be correct to them because there was another guy. Brown eyes, hair and skin with big white smile. Probably the ladies would do anything for them. Hmm...Such smilarities. As she was walking to them she rocked her hips. The two "charmer" was staring at her much deeper. She smirked, knowing their type.-"Evening gentlemen!"- She said in a seductive, dark and hypnotizing voice. This is how she makes a trap for her victims. But this time she didn't come for this. They were vampires..At least one of them. She knew everything..After a thousand years it was nothing to her to tell what were they. The blonde was in her age, a hybrid but not something sired little bitch..He was the Original Hybrid, Klaus. The other guy was an useless, newbie vampire.-"May I join in?"-She asked innocently. She is going to have the Big Bad Hybrid for one night. Both of them knew the each other.-"It's a pretty brave question, Sweetheart."- 'Ahh, so you are joining to my game. Hmm..Smart boy'-She thought to herself. -"Well, then I'm risking."-Her voice still seductive, sexy. He chuckled, knowing it's going to be an interesting night. -"Then why don't you come and dance with me? I won't bite."-He handed his hand and smirked. She returned his smirk and toke his hand. One of her hand was around his neck the other is on his hand, she felt as his other hand landed on her hips.

-"Caroline."-She said moving closer to him.-"Klaus."-He said returning her brave move. They were inches from each other. The lust for the other's touch was in their eyes. She never felt it before neither did he. 'Calm down Caroline, he is "just" a thousand years old powerful British hybrid with sexy accent.'-She thought to herself. Suddenly she flashed out and pushed him into a brick wall. She began to kissing his neck passionately.-"What is the hurry for?"-He breathed heavily. She pulled away and said.-"Why not? It's much more interesting, doesn't it?"- With that he began to kiss her neck and whispered sweet nothing into her ear. She wrapped his legs around his waist.-"Why don't we go to somewhere more privacy?"-He offered between deep, lustful kisses.-She nodded but said nothing.

After the 'just for fun', one night stand. She woke up thinking he sneaked out in the middle of the night. But she was wrong he was still next to her sleeping peacefully. She had to admit that was an unforgottable night. She put on her dress and opened the door when-"Leaving so soon, Love?"-His eyes still closed.-"Why should I stay? No offense but it as only one night. By the way you are awesome and be proud of yourself because some of them weren't as lucky as you."-She said with a wink. He flashed to her and put his hand to her stomach behind . He was still naked, so it was hard to keep the eye contact with him.-"I thought you will stay for another."- -"Hmm...Maybe we should meet in every week, don't you think?"- He was still keeping her and smirked.-"Such a good idea, Sweetheart."-He said and turned her to him and kissed her hardly.-"See you soon Hybrid-guy."-She kissed him and left a paper in her address on and put it to his hand and flashed away..

She met with him every week's every night. He was so special but she didn't know why. Maybe because they actually enjoyed the other's company and he wasn't just some idiot who just followed her like some puppy. Suddenly a strange man came to the city and began to chase Klaus. So Caroline went to her home country. Probably Klaus had more important things than her. Even if he was only a guy who she had sex with, she still felt something for him. Or she is just missed their sweet nights. But when the II. World War began she went to help. When they didn't let her to fight then she compelled them to let her. She won't just stand there and let people die when she is a vampire and she can help.  
January, 1943.

She was with a small group at the Don-bend. They sent them to fight if with the Russians. Like if that would was so easy without suitable garb and guns. In the -40° in Russia it was pretty hard. For her it wasn't deadly because she couldn't die but the other could. And she could have painful scars. So it wasn't good for her neither. But she tried not to think things like that. Instead of concentrating for the deadly cold she thought for Klaus. The man who she fell in love without knowing about it. Suddenly she saw somebody walking in the big whiteness. She flashed to there and saw him. The man who she had to left.

Caroline hugged him with tears falling from her eyes. He pushed her away not knowing who is this boy hugging him.-"What are y-?!"-He began but then he saw her face and hugged her back.-"What are you doing here?"-He asked not knowing what is she doing here.-"I could ask the same."- -"I came here for spying after the Russians."-He said but then he realized something.-"Should I look at you as an enemy and kill you?"-He asked with a serious voice.-"I don't think so. We didn't fight yet. We are on the Hungarian side. They sent us here to fight but what with? We haven't go normal guns and clothes."-It calmed him a little but then suddenly a bomb exploded and Russians came forth shooting at the little group. Caroline and Klaus was standing there not knowing what to do. Klaus was a spy he should go and find out what they planning but he can't let Caroline die or get brought into a death camp. So he grabbed her hand and flashed away. Caroline realized that they were in somewhere else.-"NO! I can't let them die!"-She said with tears in her eyes. Klaus grabbed her hand.-"Caroline, they are dead you can do nothing now. Now you will come with me and we will find out something."-Caroline shook her head.-"When your dear country sees me they will kill me."-Klaus sighed.-"I won't let them. Our countries aren't enemies and neither friends. But I promise you that I won't let you die okay?"- She nodded.-"Well, we are friends with Poland. But okay, I'm going with you...By the way do they know about vampires?"-She asked curiously.-"I don't know love, I think everybody got more important things than dealing with vampires. Supernatural or not they are fighting. As they ws on their way back to England Klaus suddenly felt to his knees. She turned to him not knowing what happened. Then she realized there was a white oak stake in his back. It reached his heart. Her tears began to fall.-"No,no,no,no,NO!-"She shuttered, it's just hurt to breath or speaking. His whole body began to burn.-"Run!"-He said while he was burning.-"No, I won't let you."- -"I said run! I'll be fine."- She looked confused-"How in the fucking hell will you be fine when you are dying?!"- -"Trust me"-His last words. She saw people running after her with stakes and other things.

February, 1944.

That fact he was dead was still unbelievable for her. She could turn her humanity off but why would she? That would be worse. She was in the bar where they first met. She was sitting in the corner drinking unbelievable amount of alcohol. Her eyes were red from the crying. She never cried for anybody during the centuries. Funny, how their "only sex" relationship went into love..As she drank some idiot came there asking her if he could join to her..."Oh, of course then you want to have sex with me, don't you?"-She thought to herself, got up and dug her fangs into his neck and drank his blood until there wasn't more. She sat back and continued her drinking. She never going to have a normal life..Not that she ever had..Even in her human life.  
*Flashback* Year: 919 England

The 24 years old Hungarian girl moved to England hoping she will have some adventure in her life. She was one of the Prince's servant. The handsome and terrifying prince. People were whispering stories about him. The red-handed Prince who had a lot of different method for killing people. Allegedly he was a supernatural creature...The most powerful. Caroline was in love with the Prince...But which girl wasn't? All of them were dreaming about that once he will look at them. They would die just to see him for one minute. Caroline was lucky, she could see him every day. And day by day she fall in love with him. He smiled at her whenever he saw her still she feared from him. Which is understandable. He was sleeping with different girls every day. A servant couldn't be with a Prince, it wasn't a fairytale. It was the real life. The dangerous middle-ages. Where you can be a witch if somebody decides to hate you. Once you wake up somebody knocking on the door, you go and open it. The guard grabbing you and brings you to let you die in bonfire. You can be happy everyday that they didn't kill you yet. But Caroline was in safe...Until she did what they told her to do. But when the Prince was seducing her to sleep with him because he "was" in love with her. "Yeah, sure.. To how many girl he told it?"-She thought to herself. But what if he says true? He said that she don't have to fear and he understands if she don't want to do it. But she and her naivity..She was so dumb and accepted his offer. But the prince had a secret..People were whispering about it but she would never thought that it's true. A wonderful but dangerous secret...They already were in the bed. Naked...Enjoying the situation but for the prince it wasn't enough. His animalistic side cam forth. He began to kiss her neck with lustful kisses when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She opened her eyes. The blood flew from her neck. She saw the Prince..His eyes black with golden pupils and fangs. She gasped fearing her life. He looked at her with his scary eyes. Bit into his wrist and pulled it into her mouth.-"Drink it, My Love."- She couldn't move so she only had one choice. She drank it..It tasted weird and she didn't understand for what was it good. He smirked at her and pulled a kiss to her lips.

The next day she was scared of this all blood thing, but was happy about sleeping with the Prince and she was still alive. She went down to the market to buy some fruit. A strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the corner.-"I know what you did."-He said and pulled a sword into her. As she lost more and more blood the world began to darkened around her.-"Good morning, Sweetheart."-Heard a familiar voice. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the castle and he was in front her.-"How am I still alive?"-Was her first question. He let out a dark chuckle.-"You are not."-He said and handed her a glass fille with wine.-"Drink it."-His voice was serious. She looked at him confused but said nothing. As she drank it she realized that it wasn't wine..It was blood and for her biggest suprise it tasted magnificent. He smirked at her.-"Welcome between the supernatural creatures, Sweetheart."

Flashback ended

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley way. She closed her eyes began to speak in a low, dark and dangerous voice. -"If you won't let me I swear I'll rip your heart out here and now."- She thought that this idiot is gone by now, but no..Instead of of running she familiar man's voice chuckling. Her eyes shut open. She couldn't believe it. He stood in front of her with a warm smile on his face.-"A little wrathful, aren't you, Sweetheart? You should be more careful. Or else somebody would have chance to kill you. That would be a pretty for such a beauty as you."-He purred to her ear.-"Says the man who had been killed by some mortal human."- -"Let's not talk about things like that..I've got better plans."-He said with a smug smirk. She smirked back knowing what he wants. He pushed his lips to her blood-red coloured lips. Caroline couldn't believe it. He was back. He pushed her to the cold, hard brick wall not caring if anyone sees them. It's only motivated her to kiss back harder. He moved one of his hand to her leg moving it around his waist while his other hand was on the wall next to her head. He was stroking, squeezing her thigh. She was pulling him closer and stroking his hair with her other hand. She deepened in the kiss as much she didn't even realize that now they were in a hotel. Truly she didn't care about where they were. She is just wanted to be with him. He pushed her down to the bed while they were ripping off their clothes. Klaus was kissing down her neck deeply, whispering dirty things into her ear. It made her smirk. She took off her underwear, so did he. He gently pulled into her making her moan and scream his name.

In the next morning she felt his warm, strong arm around her. She slowly turned not wanting to wake him. He was so adorable in his sleep. When he was awake he was more like dangerous than adorable. She was stroking his cheek which made him smile. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled at his reaction and kissed him deeply.-"Last time we were together you left me at morning."-He said in a little surprised tone.-"Don't you want to tell me how are you still alive?."-She asked still not knowing how is this all possible. Not that she wouldn't be happy to see him but it was still weird.-"I couldn't let you alone, Sweetheart."-He said smirking and kissed her forehead. He began to stand up when Caroline grabbed his arm.-"Klaus?!"-He sighed knowing she won't let him until he tells her.-"Well, during the years I learnt that witches are good help if you want something supernatural like don't die because of a fucking white oak stake or something. So she put this spell on me, since I get to know about that they can kill me.-"I have never heard of this spell."-She said surprised. He nodded.-"Well, it took me a time to find a witch who could do this spell.."-He sighed, the witch was dead so he couldn't put the spell on her. And she was the only witch who could do the spell. But he won't let her to die...Never.

* * *

_If you read it then THANK YOU! I'm sorry because of this shit, again..Sorry for the grammar mistakes and my poorly writing. If you review then please don't be rude..I accept everybody's opinion(good or bad) but I know that it's terrible so please just don't be mean..Thank you again! _


End file.
